Obalenie potęgi II RP
Mit potęgi militarnej II EP jest kultywowany przez środowiska pseudo patriotyczne , naznaczonych w sumieniach pętem obłudy i hipokryzji . Być Patriotą , a wychwalaniem II RP a tym bardziej jego rzekomej potęgi to hipokryzja , logicznie są to 2 sprzeczne rzeczy , jednak Polski Patriotyzm nie jest prawdziwym patriotyzmem - uczeniem się na błędach , pokorą , wyciąganiem wniosków z Historii , który by nigdy nie zaprowadził nikogo do tego zakłamania . Polska Indoktrynacja Siły II RP 2008 roku pojawił się film ukazujący potęge militarną II Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej , nosi on dumną nazwę " Osiągnięcia polskiej techniki militarnej przed II Wojną Światową " . Film dumnie stwierdza że uzbrojenie stosowane przez Wojsko Polskie , było doskonałe , rozwija on myśl że II wojskow II Rp było bardzo dobrze wyposażone . Przed zaprezentowaniem zdobyczy technologicznych , film stwierdza " " Całe to uzbrojenie nie ustępuje niczym konstrukcją zagranicznym , a wręcz je przewyższa " Zatem film bezpośrednio stwierdza że uzbrojenie Polskiej Armii nie tylko było bardzo dobre ale i lepsze od zagranicznej broni innych państw Europejskich . Pojawia się taka broń jak Pistolet Vis wz. 35 , jest to niewątpliwie dobra broń , ale pistoletem nie wygrywa się wojny , zaraz po nim prezentowany jest karabin samopowtarzalny wz. 38M , i tu pojawia się problem . Ile egzemtlarzy wyprodukowano tego karabinu ? Okołko 350 , dlaczego więc ten karabin jest brany pod uwagę ? Nie da się uzbrojić amrii w 350 karabinów , ukazywanie jakiej kolwiek broni z tak małym nakładem produkcyjnym jest absurdalne . Następnie przechodzimy do Pistoletu maszynowego " Mors " , to już abosolutny absurd , nieważne czy ta broń żeczywiście była dobra czy też nie , Armia Polska posiadała około 70 egzemtlarzy tej broni , jak można mówić o potędze II RP ukazując bronie które praktycznie nie znajdywały się na polu bitwy . Co do jakości karabinu i przydatności na polu bitwy , zdawaje się przeczyć fakt że był na wyposażeniu Policji Państwowej , nie był więc krabinem stosowanym przez wojskowe siły , prawdopodobną tego przyczyną była duża zużywalność amunicji przez Karabin Mors . Łącznie z Karabinem Wz. 38 M i Pistoletem Mors , jest możliwe uzbrojenie ledwie z ponad 400 Żołnierzy , to jest farsa . Karabin Wz 37 , jest to karabin wyprudokiowany dla lotnictwa Polskiego , problemem jest liczba egzemtlarzy wyprodukowanych - 339 . Polskie Lotnictwo nie było zbyt liczne , jednak 339 karabinów wsytarczyło by zamantować je na więkrzości Polskich samolotów , problem w tym że zarówno mała liczba samolotów jak i ich uzbrojenia przy Lotnictwie Niemieckim jest zbyt mała . A sam Niemiecki As Erich Hartmann zestrzelił podczas wojny 352 samoloty , czy więcej niż II RP mogła dostaeczyć swojej mniejszej flocie powietrznej karabinów Wz 37 . Karabin przeciwpancerny wz. 35 żeczywiście był wyprodukowany w ilości wojskowej , około 3500 Egzemtlarzy , Autor dokumentu stwierdza że był on wstanie przebić każdą maszyne stosowaną w 1939 przez Wojska Niemieckie . Cóż według ogólnie przyjętych informacji karabin ten nie mogł przebić KAŻDEGO pojazdu stosowanego przez III Rzesze w 1939 roku . Mimo wszystko nie ma wątpliwości że jest to dobra broń w dużym nakładzie , wciąż jednak nie można wygrać wojny Pistoletami i karabinami przeciwpancernymi . Podczas gdy skupiamy swoją uwagę na tych wszystkich karabinach dobrej jakości dostrzegamy hipokryzje II RP , siły Niemieckie rzeczywiście gotowały się do wojny , w jaki sposób ? Produkując masowo broń , jeżeli Niemcy zrobili by to samo co Polska za II RP czyli nie przygotowywała się do wojny poprzez produkcje , PRZEGRAŁYBY , ponieważ wiedzieli że takimi metodami nie tylko nie da się prowadzić wojny ale też jej zacząć , w rzeczywistości każde państwo może produkować unikalnie dobrej jakości bronie w znikomej ilości , jednak w starciu z przeciwnikiem rozumiącym że na samej jakości bez kompromisu , nie da się wygrać , zawsze będzie się przegranym . Karabin maszynowy wz. 38FK prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście jest dobrą bronią , niestety wyprodukowano jej 59 Sztuk . Granatnik wz. 36 to broń wyprodukowana rzeczywiście w produkcji wojennej - około 3500 egzemtlarzy . Z pewnością był dobry , film twierdzi że Niemcy udowodnili ich jakość używając ich jako broni zdobczynej , no właśnie , zdobywczej , film przyznaje więc że cała ta broń trafiła w ręce Niemieckie , dlaczego ? Ponieważ Karabinami Przeciwpancernymi , Granatnikami oraz Pistoletami , nie da się powstrzymać normalnej armii przeciwnika . Czołg Lekki 7TP , został okrzyknięty przez autora filmu czołgiem zdolnym pokonać każdy inny uwczesny czołg , to bardzo ciekawe stwierdzenie , zapomniał on najwodczniej jednak dodać że ich liczba to 139 . Załóżmy więc że jest to prawda i załóżmy statystycznie że 1 czołg 7TP może zniszczyć 2 czołgi przeciwnika , daje nam to 278 zniszczonych czołgów , czyli 2 krótnie więcej niż liczba czołgów 7TP . Pozostaje pytanie , czy III Rzesza posiadała 278 czołgow ? Nie , a czy może posiadała liczbe czołgów do 278 zbliżoną ? Również Nie . Dlaczego ? Gdyby Niemcy chcieli wyprodukować 139 czołgów ale najwyższej jakości , zrobili by to , jednak rozumieli oni wojnę której dyktowali warunki , II RP Nie . Wiele dobrej jakości armat Polskich przeciwlotniczych ze Starachowic , zostało wysłane na eksport , przez co nie mogłby posłóżyć w obronie swojego kraju w czasie wojny do wsparcia lotnictwa przed Luftwaffe . Podobnie stało się z samolotem myśliwskim PZL-24 , wyprodukowanym w 1933 roku , został on wystawiony na esksport przez Krajowe Zakłady Lotnicze . Nie pomaga fakt że wyprodukowano takowy egzemtlarz , tylko 1 . Na końcu film ukazuje nam szeroki wachlarz Polskich Samolotów , w tym samolot Łoś nazwany w dokumencie dumną Polskiego Lotnictwa . Przyglądając się samolotowi " Łoś " dostrzegamy wpływy produkcyjne innych krajów w powstanie samolotu , bowiem części do niego nie były produkowane w Polsce ale importowane zza granicy . Jaki jest problem z tymi samolotami ? Ilość , a takrze porażka jaką poniosły z gorszymi samolotami Luftwafee . Po tygodniu Walki z Niemcami , zabrało paliwa i amunicji , warto zaóważyć że Polska nie posiadała zbyt wiele pojazdów względem innych państw , ktore pozwalały by na szybkie zóżycie paliwa , zaś Polskie Bombowce , nie posiadały bomb którymi mogły by atakować przeciwnika , ujawnia to okropny stan przygotowania do wojny II Rzeczyposlitej Polskiej , nie tylko wojsko ale i gospodarka Polska była ruiną , za sprawną rządów socjalistycznych . W rzeczywistości film ten majacy ukazywać potęge Militarną II Rp jest filmem ukazującym ponurną rzeczywistość i hipokryzje tego co nazywano Polską Armią . Zakładając że Polscy żołnierze byli świetnie wyposażeni , mamy potężny problem w odniesieniu do porażki II Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej w 1939 Roku . Kampania Wrześniowa - Zakłamywanie Historii przez Polaków Kampania Wrześniowa była absolutną porażką , zadziwajace jest że Polski rzekomy Patriotyzm w jej temacie zamienił się w jedno wielkie fałszerstwo historycznej propagandy w której próbuje się udowodnić potężnemu heroizmowi i strat zadanym zadanym Niemieckim siłom. Wystarczy jednak tylko spojrzeć na wielkie przykłady zwycięstw jak Bitwa pod Bzurą . Tak więc , obecnie Polacy masowo kłamią w celu zakłamania historii i jej faktycznych wydarzeń . Przykładem Kłamstwa Polaków są rozpowszechniane Informacje , że Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę , 1 Września , całą swoją siłą . Oskarżając przy tym Francję , że nie prowadziła Ofensywy przeicwko Niemcom , a gdyby tak się stało , Niemcy nie rzucili by wsyzsktich swoich sił na Polskę i nie wygraliby . Ta informacja jest całkowitą nieprawdą, oprócz posiadania potężnych fortyfikacji(które nota bene zatrzymały Aliantów w roku 1944!) nazwanych Linią Zygfryda, Niemcy mieli wystarczające siły, aby obronić się albo opóznic ofensywę Francuską na tak długo, żeby Polska została pokonana. Na dzień 3.09 Francuzi na granicy niemiecko-francuskiej mieli 12 dywizji wobec 23 niemieckich. Na dzień 9.09 było to 36 dywizji francuskich wobec 42 niemieckich. Ponadto, na Zachodzie stacjonowały 2 z 4 posiadanych przez Niemców flot powietrznych, a od 10.09 dołączyła do nich jeszcze jedna - mieli 3/4 swojego lotnictwa nad granicą z Francją. Już nie wspominam o artylerii, bo tej to Niemcy ściągali na pęczki. Ofensywa była - w Saarze. Miała dotrzeć do głównych umocnień Linii Zygfryda - i tak się stało, a zgodnie z ustaleniami z maja 1939 roku, 15. dnia od rozpoczęcia mobilizacji, czyli 17.09 miała ruszyć ofensywa - ale wobec ataku Armii Czerwonej Francuzi uświadomili sobie, że Polacy nie dotrzymają swoich obietnic. Ponadto, Brytyjczycy, ze względu na szczupłość własnych sił lądowych, dokonywali nalotów (bombami, nie ulotkami) na Helgoland, Wilhelmshaven i Dortmund. W czasie walk na Zachodzie poległo ok. 2,5 tys. Francuzów i Brytyjczyków - relatywnie wysokie straty jak na 1939 rok. Ponadto, utracono 100 pojazdów pancernych i 60 samolotów. Ofensywa francuska miała tylko ODCIĄŻYĆ front w Polsce, a nie ratować Polskę (bo tylko bomba atomowa, rzucona na Berlin mogłaby to zrobić), by Polacy mogli wyprowadzić kontratak. Generałowie Stachiewicz i Kutrzeba pisali, że musi minąć 6-8 tygodni, by Polacy odczuli efekty ofensywy francuskiej. Zresztą szumnie zapowiadano, że Polacy będą w stanie skutecznie się bronić 2-3 miesiące, tymczasem po jednym dniu Niemcy przełamali polską obronę graniczną, po ośmiu dalszych byli pod Warszawą, a po kolejnym tygodniu rozsypał się jednolity front i pozostały izolowane punkty oporu. Trzech na dziewięciu dowódców armii zwyczajnie zdezerterowało, z czego jeden dwa razy - u tych tchórzliwych Francuzów jakoś nie było ani jednego takiego przypadku. Bitwa pod Wizną Bitwa pod Wizną jest kultywowana przez Polaków jako dzielna obrona 700 Polaków , walcząca przeciwko 45 Tysiącom Niemców . W rzeczywistości jednak , ta wizja bitwy jest sprzeczna z linią frontu sił Niemieckich w których te owe 45 tysięcy żołnierzy było zawarte . thumb|left|400px|Mapa Ataku na Wizine Przebieg wydarzeń pod Wizną był nastepujący: Przed bitwą o Wiznę Niemcy nie mogli przekroczyć rzeki Narew, za którą znajdowały się Polskie pozycje ze względu na to, że ich ich mosty pontonowe były zbyt krótkie, przez co musieli zbudować prowizoryczny most lub zająć już istniejący. 7 września 1939 Niemcy wysyłają batalion rozpoznawczy pod dowództwem Hansa Cramera, celem przejęcia mostu. Próba ta nie udała się, gdyż Polacy zdołali utrzymać most na tyle długo aby go wysadzić. Straty Niemieckie to 9 zabitych i kilkudziesięciu rannych. Normalne(tzn. piechota już czysto bojowa, artyleria i tak dalej) oddziały po tym zdarzeniu zaczynają przybywać pod Narew niedaleko Wizny. 8 września 1939 roku, Niemiecka artyleria ostrzeliwuje fortyfikacje Polskie nad rzeka, Polacy wycofali się bez walki oddając drugi brzeg Narewu Niemcom- przez co ci zbudowali prowizoryczny most i przerzucili swoje oddziały na drugi brzeg. Niemcy zaczęli rozeznawać polską obroną i przygotowywać się do ataku. thumb|Polska Wersja Mapy Bitwy o Wizne 9 Września 1939 roku, Niemcy zaatakowali Polskie pozycje po raz pierwszy i ostatni- np. Strękowa Góra i Kurpiki zdobyte zostały przez jedna kompanię piechoty wspartą drużyna saperów i 3 czołgami, oraz oczywiście ogniem artylerii. "Bitwa" ta roztrzygneła się w ciągu jednego dnia, i zakończyła się całkowitą klęską armii Polskiej. W całym ataku Niemieckim na Polską linię obrony, ' ' łącznie uczestniczyło ok. 3- 4 tysiące żołnierzy, głównie z 10 DPanc. 20 DZmech i 3 DPanc. przybyłych do Wizny już po przełamaniu linii obronnych. Gdy zbierze się raporty w całość, wynika z nich że podczas walk nie zgineło więcej niż 100 Niemców. W sprawie strat Polskich, brak precyzyjnych danych- jednakże najprawdopodobniejszą liczbą jest 150 zabitych, również kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy dostało się do niewoli, reszta żołnierzy wycofała się z pola bitwy. Ten Opis Bitwy potwierdza Artykuł opublikowany z Polskiej Gazety " To & Owo " pod tytułem " Wizna - Spór Historyków " Artykuł Podaje : " Jeszcze kilka lat temu historycy podawali , że obrońców Wizny było 720 , a atakujących Niemców około 40 Tysięcy . Dziś uważa się , że kapt. Raginis dysponował skromniejszmi siłami . Na stronie Stowarzyszenia " Wizna 1939 " , które zajmuje się upamiętnianiem tamtych wydarzeń , można znaleść informację , że Polaków było nawet o połowę mniej niż zakładno . " - " Wizna - Spór Historyków " , Publikowane przez gazete " To & Owo " numer 36 , 6.09.2016 , strona 18 " Odcinek obrony składający się z 9 schronów rozciągał się na długości około 9 km. Obszar którego miał bronić niedoświadczony kpt. Raginis , to blisko 100 km2 . Polacy mieli niewystarczające ubzrojenie , by zatrzymać wroga : 4 lekkie działa kaliber 76,2 mm , 24 cekaemy , 18 erkaemów ,oraz 2 karabiny przeciw pancerne z zalediwe 20 pociskami . Siły wroga były rzeczywiście ogromne , ale w walkach prawdopodobnie brała udział nieznaczna ich część - około 4 tysięcy , wspartych czołgami i Altylerią . Proporcje wypadały na korzyść Niemców , ale nie było to 40 : 1 , jak często się powtarza , ale najwyżej 10 : 1 . " - " Wizna - Spór Historyków " , Publikowane przez gazete " To & Owo " numer 36 , 6.09.2016 , strona 19 Cytaty Czy wojny są toczone przez człowieka i maszyny , czy też przez ludzi z użyciem maszyn ? Pytanie jest nieco dydkusyjne i wywołuje spory w historii . W tej książcę , przyjmuję drugię założenie . Gdyż same maszyny były ( i są ) wytworem człowieka . Innymi słowy , jestem przekonany , że Luftwaffe przegrała wojnę w większym stopniu z powodu porażki człowieka , niż porażki techniki . - Samuel Mitcham , Asy Lotnictwa III Rzeszy , Wprowadzenie , strona 7 Polska zdecydowała się walczyć i jej życzenie zostało spełnione. Walkę wybrała niefrasobliwie, gdyż niektórzy mężowie stanu zapewniali ją, że dysponują szczegółową wiedzą o braku wartości Niemiec i ich sił zbrojnych, o niższości naszego uzbrojenia, o słabym morale naszych wojsk, o defetyzmie panującym w Rzeszy, o rozdźwięku między narodem niemieckim, a jego przywódcami. (…) W chwili gdy do was przemawiam, nasze wojska tworzą potężną linię od Brześcia Litewskiego po Lwów; od wczorajszego popołudnia niekończące się kolumny żołnierzy z rozbitej polskiej armii wymaszerowują z tego sektora jako jeńcy. (…) To, co pozostało z armii polskiej na zachód od tej linii, skapituluje w ciągu kilku dni; złożą broń albo zostaną zmiażdżeni. - Fragment triumfalnego przemówienia Hitlera wygłoszonego 19 września 1939 w Gdańsku. , Danzig. Speech of September 19, 1939, Hitler.org Rozkazałem niemieckim siłom powietrznym prowadzić działania w sposób humanitarny, atakując jedynie wojska uczestniczące w walkach. Polski rząd i dowództwo armii nakazały ludności cywilnej toczenie nieregularnej wojny z zasadzki. W tych okolicznościach bardzo trudno jest się powstrzymać. (…) Moja cierpliwość też może mieć granice. - Fragment triumfalnego przemówienia Hitlera wygłoszonego 19 września 1939 w Gdańsku , http://Hitler.org/speeches W ramach sojuszu uzgodnione zostały warunki ponownego plebiscytu w mieście Gdańsk, kwestia uszanowania mniejszości niemieckiej na terenie woj. opolskiego, status aryjski dla Polaków w przyszłej, odrodzonej Rzeszy i nie tylko. Strona polska gorączkowo chce przekazać pod zarząd tymczasowy miasto Breslau niemieckiej administracji, aby ta załatwiła problem Rafała Dutkiewicza, lokalnego burdelu komunikacyjnego i wielu innych rzeczy. Polacy, w zamian za pomoc w oczyszczaniu miast z milionów Turków, pedałów i innych dziwolągów, otrzymają na terenie Niemiec specjalne strefy osiedleńcze w starosłowiańskich grodach (Chociebuż, Bełżno). Oba kraje połączy bogata arteria autostrad przyjaźni oraz super szybkich połączeń kolejowych. To zaledwie wycinek wszystkich dobrodziejstw, jakie czekają Polskę i Niemcy po nadchodzącej, brunatnej rewolucji. Z całego świata do biur NOP i NPD napłynęły tony listów gratulacyjnych od osób fizycznych oraz organizacji. Jako pierwsza swoją radość wyraziła ukraińska, banderowska „Swoboda”, z którą polscy narodowi radykałowie współpracują od ponad roku (również w kwestii udostępniania Swobodzie danych osobowych rozmaitych sceptyków na terenie Polski i vice versa). Oprócz tego gratulacje złożyli m.in.: David Duke, wszystkie naczelne Ku Klux Klany, włoscy neofaszyści, wiceprezydent Wenezueli Nicolas Maduro, Partia Wolności Kurdystanu, Indianie z Chiapas, żołnierze Waffen-SS z zaświatów. '-' Nacjonalista.pl , Dzennik Narodowo - Radykalny , ONR , 1 kwietnia 2013 , " Negocjacje z NPD zwieńczone sukcesem. „Mamy sojusz” " Kategoria:Nauki